Sword Art Online: The Dungeon of Level 69
by SpookuCoolMan69
Summary: Kirito and Asuna are exploring the dungeon in level 69, when all of a sudden they get trapped. Their only option is to enter the boss room and fight, but the boss is NOT what they were expecting ;))))


Walking through the corridor, Kirito knew something was wrong. The dungeon he was currently exploring with asuna had been very easy, in a matter of fact too easy considering they were on level 69. The enemies hardly put up a fight and only took a few hits to kill. Was this a lucky break? Or was there some trap or powerful enemy that they werent aware of...

It was at that moment they walked upon the boss door. The door, around 30 feet high, brooded over them in an intimidating way. Kirito sighed and said "well, it looks like our job here is done. lets get out of here". Asuna nodded in approval, and also appeared relieved. All they were supposed to do was scout ahead in the beggining area of the dungeon and then report back to the guild, but with how little trouble it gave them they progressed rapidly and decided to keep going. They both pulled out their teleportation crystals, and prepared to use them to warp back to saftey. Unsuprisingly, they didnt work. The crystals stopped working in dungeons around level 50, but it was still worth an attempt for an easy way out. Turning his back to the door, Kirito said "come on, i guess we'll have to ta-" Asuna glanced back to see why Kirito had stopped mid sentence, and then she saw it. Covering the corridor they just exited from was a blue, slightly transparent wall that flashed slowly. "A force field", Kirito remarked.

After about a half hour of trying everything from power attacks to special items, it was clear that the force field was indestructable. Finally, after probably his 100th swing, Kirito said "we're just going to have to fight the boss asuna". Although she knew this was going to have to happen as soon as she saw the force field, hearing Kirito confirm it sent a feeling of dread over her. Gathering as much courage as she could she said "alright" in a small voice. Kirito took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She looked up at him and he said "everything will be fine". Asuna instantly felt better. They both walked back to the door slowly still hand in hand. Stopping a few feet in front of it, Kirito glancing down at said her rapier said "stay behind me and back me up with an occasional thrust. I'll try to tank most of the damage since im a higher level. As long as we finish this quickly, this should be a piece of cake". Asuna had no idea how anybody could be as brave as him. This was level 69! Bosses around this level were typically fought with parties of over 100 people, and even then they still suffered heavy casualties. Sooner than she wanted, Kirito was asking her if she was ready. "Yes" she said reluctantly. Kirito stepped foward, and pushed the doors open.

The doors opened slowly, almost as if they were taunting their anxiety. After what felt like an hour, but was probably only a few seconds the doors were wide open, and they could both peer into the room. There wasn't much to see as it was pitch black. Kirito was the first to walk in, doing so only a step at a time. He only got about 6 paces in when there was a flickering noise, and all around in a circle candles lit up slowly illuminating the room. The room was about 50 feet in diameter, with the bright candles placed in small holes in the circular walls. The entire large room was completely empty except for one object: a bed. They both looked at each other with the same confused expression, and then a deep voice echoed through the room. "Welcome young adventurers to the dungeon of level 69! You are most likely confused, after all where is the boss? But on this floor there is no boss, instead there is a challenge. Notice the candles placed around the room? You must complete the challenge before they all go out. If you fail to accomplish this, you will instantly die. Now for the grand reveal, the challenge is to "satisfy ;)" each other! And with that, the room was silent and one candle, the one directly to their left, flickered away.

Without any hesitation both of them jumped into the bed. Taking his sword, still sheathed of course, he started frolicking it across Asuna's body in a mischevious way. Asuna enjoyed the sensation greatly, and sooner than she realized her clothes dissappeared like the persians when alexander came knocking. Staring upon Asuna's lovely bellybutton, Kirito closely examined it almost as if it was a 24 carat diamond. Feeling left out, he then evacuated out of his clothes. Asuna's eyes sparkled as she saw the main course, hulking legs the size of the gaza strip. At this point, the candles were already a quarter out. Asuna realized the dwindiling time, and took charge grabbing Kirito's plat du jours like they were ingots of solid gold. She then began to inhale their glory as if she was ghandi during his fasting, and they were supreme pizzas. Kirito enjoyed it, in fact he was in the sky on cloud nine. The candle in the hole opposite of the entrance flickered away. Half way there! Kirito grabbed Asuna's feet and tossed them around like an italian salad. Asuna squeeled in delight: "OhhHOHhOHHOHohoHhOhHOhhhHH". Kirito knew he found her week point, and switched to bombarding them with scandalous carreses. Asuna had to fight back! She jumped onto his lap and started whacking his thighs vehemently. Kirito bounced in hysteria and almost exploded in Asuna's frenzy. He grabbed her arms and rotated them like the wheels on the bus, and she violently convulsed in ecstacy. Another candle exstinguished marking the 75% point. Asuna decided that She was going to use her finisher on Kirito. She grabbed her feet and mobilized them into Kiritos face, as if his face was Normandy and her feet were American soldiers. He couldent take it, and exploded in perfection, but not without grabbing Asuna's thighs causing her to also enter a catastrophic supernova of delight. They both collapsed onto the bed, exhausted and satiated just as the last candle flickered away.

THE END


End file.
